Although jobs increasingly require technical skills, there is growing concern that there are not enough people interested in studying technical topics that will allow them to become qualified for jobs in technology. To ensure the United States does not lag behind in technology, the government, schools, corporations, and other organizations are developing programs to get children interested in STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, Math). The hope is that increasing the number of children interested in technology will lead to more college graduates majoring in technical fields and accepting jobs in technology.
Children's products, including toys, may have an influence on a person's interest in STEM topics during childhood and beyond. It is common for engineers and scientists to reflect on an early interest in technology stemming from playing with Lego sets, electronics kits, or video games. While there exist plenty of tech toys and kits for boys (many of them robot or vehicle themed), there are few options designed with girls in mind.
Research and testing with children has shown that girls ages 8-12 are commonly interested in arts and crafts and room decor. Therefore, the device described herein combines technology with play patterns that girls already identify with to create a product that will teach girls about STEM topics in a fun and exciting way. In fact, a variation on STEM includes arts and is known as STEAM (Science, Technology, Engineering, Art, Math), and this device teaches art through the opportunity to decorate and personalize the product. While the initial target market is girls, boys have also expressed significant interest in the product. Therefore, the device describe herein can appeal to both genders as well as across a larger age range.